board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Auron vs (14)Lucina 2018
Ulti's Analysis I would bet good money I'm one of the few people who mainly likes Lucina for how insanely cool she was in Fire Emblem Awakening instead of her Smash appearances, but who knows. She's okay in Smash, but she is a damn legend in Awakening. Top 5 series character for sure. Unfortunately she was against Auron, who does the brooding swordsman turned softy routine much better than she ever could and comes from a far more popular game. Auron went out there and pretty much showed exactly why he was the division favorite, because while the top half of the division was doing whatever it was they were doing, Auron was out here cracking skulls and taking names. I know Lucina isn't that strong, but getting 65% on a Smash character in today's environment is no joke. Auron even won the day vote and raised his percentages up, which for Square against Nintendo is virtually impossible anymore. I love Auron, but man would I love to see Lucina win one some day. She deserves it. Taking Marth's name before ripping your mask off and taking fucking names on the battlefield next to Chrom is one of the coolest things in this series, and it happens in a game loaded with really fun characters. I know everyone loves Chrom and Tharja from that game, but I'm a Lucina honk. Sue me. Lightning_Strikes 's Analysis What happened?: Another Nintendo overperformance. Auron used to be a solid elite (he was effectively FFX's Vincent) and is probably still up there. Lucina was a not terrible but uninspiring FE entrant in 2013, and going off of then this would have been near a tripling, instead she escaped the doubling. Also worth noting that there wasn't a huge amount of movement after the power hour, which is a bit unexpected given the franchises involved. What could this mean?: Lucina is a lot stronger for sure, thanks to Smash and a general rise in FE's popularity. This wasn't a very inspiring performance by Auron, but if we assume Lucina's pretty decent now he probably still has it in him. Safer777's Analysis Auron is awesome. If you don't agree you are wrong and you know it. Auron always manages to advance to at least to Round 2 in all contests he has appeared. He is the strongest FF 10 character too for sure. Here he faced Lucina who I believe that she is the most famous FE female. But because of FE Heroes(I know it is a gatcha game but man is it popular!)she did good. Oh yeah she in Smash too! Yeah everyone is there! She avoided a doubling! Still nice win for Auron. And for next round we should have another fine performance for him too. And I will say it again. Auron is way too cool. He wears sunglasses! What more to say! Just look at him! Still even though the FE franchise is so popular now, with good games on 3DS, characters appearing in Smash and a really profitable Gatcha game the chararacters don't do good. I know it is a SRPG but still. Eh whatever. Tsunami's Analysis On the subject of Creators' Pets, meet Lucina. She's basically a Final Fantasy lead--wangsty and androgynous. Except unlike those guys, she's actually female, though she pretends to be male (specifically, an earlier androgynous Fire Emblem lead) for the first half of her game because reasons. And because she's "What if Marth were actually a girl instead of merely looking like one", the Japanese part of the fanbase loves her and the rest...well, I guess they kind of like her too? Fire Emblem Heroes tends to reflect the wishes of the whole fanbase, unlike earlier entries where DLC was based on the results of popularity polls that were solely based on the Japanese fanbase because the games weren't even out elsewhere yet, and she hasn't received a new alt in quite some time so I guess maybe her popularity really is waning. But yeah Lucina is an awful character and this is a good result. Also the Oracle Consensus was just 0.09% off, the closest of Round 1. Category:2018 Contest Matches